In conventional computer systems, printed circuit boards such as processor circuit board assemblies and memory circuit board assemblies are installed in a computer system for engagement with one or more connectors of a mid plane or back plane. More specifically, such printed circuit boards may have a connector that is oriented along the axis of the insertion of the board, and that connector is mated to a connector of a mid plane or back plane that is also oriented along the axis of insertion.
In such conventional computer systems, the force required to bring about engagement of the connector of the printed circuit board and the connector of the computer is generated along the axis of insertion. This can be accomplished, for example, by manually pushing the printed circuit board in a direction along the axis of insertion as needed to bring about the connection of the respective connectors of the printed circuit board assembly and the back plane or mid plane. Though the insertion force required to make such a connection can be rather significant when connectors are selected that have a large number of pins, such force can generally be generated by manually pushing the printed circuit board into position.
A challenge arises, however, if a computer system were to be configured such that the printed circuit board could not be mated along the insertion axis. In such circumstances, the force generated along the axis of insertion could not be utilized to bring about the mating of connectors along an axis angled with respect to the axis of insertion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for installing a printed circuit assembly within a chassis of a computer system, wherein that method and apparatus can be utilized for connections made along a connection axis that is angled with respect to the insertion axis.